Llévame en tus recuerdos
by Neko.Italia.Angel
Summary: -Yo también te amare, y te prometo que los cuidare desde donde este- lloro tomando el rostro de su amado.- "Siempre llévame en tus recuerdos Lovi"- sonrió por última vez.


_Hola, les traigo un fic un tanto raro (^^U)… Espero que lo disfruten._

_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento y diversión._

**Llévame en tus recuerdos.**

-¡Hey Lovi!- gritaba un niño de 8 años a su amigo que iba adelante- ¡Espérame Lovi~!- decía en una sonrisa.

-¡Maldición, no me digas Lovi! ¡Soy L-O-V-I-N-O!- grito sonrojado el chico. Tenía unos 10 años y ese niño le provocaba varios sentimientos raros…

-Jeje, es que decirte Lovi es lindo~- decía el niño con una enorme sonrisa. Su nombre era Antonio, y quería a Lovino demasiado.

-Hum- dijo mientras desviaba su rostro sonrojado. La sonrisa de Antonio provocaba eso.

-¡Lovi~! ¡Estas rojo como un tomate! ¡Fusososo~!- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa más grande y pockeaba las mejillas del otro. Paro entonces, viendo el rostro de Lovino sonrojado, viéndolo con unos ojos diferentes a los normales. Acerco su rostro y le regalo una sonrisa.

Ahora el sonrojo de Lovino sobrepasaba todo. Desvió su mirada a los labios de Antonio, pero fue un error. Esos labios lo llamaban, y se preguntaba _"¿A que sabrán los labios de Antonio?"_. Tener a ese niño ahí, delante de él… tener sus sentimientos confusos, provocaron que lo besara. El beso era pequeño, casto e inocente.

Después del beso, Lovino observo el rostro de Antonio: ¡era un poema! Tan dulce y sonrojado. Pero, tenía dudas; _¿Qué tal si no fue lo adecuado? ¿Y si se molesto Antonio?_ Pensó triste, pero entonces, Antonio se hecho en sus brazos, abrazándolo si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Lovi, te amo- dijo llorando abrazándolo todavía. Lovino solo pudo sonreír, el correspondía a sus sentimientos.- ¡Prométeme Lovi!- tomo el rostro de Lovino para que este lo viera.- ¡Prométeme que cuando crezcamos nos casaremos, tendremos hijo y nos amaremos! ¡Y haremos pasta y paella! ¡Prométemelo! –lloraba el pequeño, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

-Te lo prometo Antonio- dijo, acariciando su cabello, reconfortándolo y dándole una sonrisa. Eso se oía maravilloso, y también es lo que quería… Tener a Antonio siempre- Pero maldición, deja de llorar- bueno, aunque no cambiaria mucho. Mostro de nuevo una sonrisa y lo beso de nuevo, de una manera dulce.

_Odio esa sonrisa de tu rostro… porque es la razón de amarte._

_Odio esos ojos tuyos… porque me dan el temor que me los quieran quitar._

_Amo tu sonrisa… que es mi alegría._

_Amo tus ojos… porque son mi tesoro._

_Aun así… conservo estos recuerdos en mi mente por ese día… y aun así te amare…_

**~°~°~°~°~°NIA°~°~°~°~°~**

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- llamaban dos pequeños niños a un Lovino adulto que estaba en la cocina; aparentaba unos 35 años.

-Si Tony, Louis, ¿Qué sucede?- se agacho a la altura de los pequeños. Estos aparentaban unos 8 años.

Ellos eran Anthony y Louis. Eran hermanos gemelos, pero aun así tenían sus diferencias. Anthony era el mayor, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos esmeraldas y la piel un poco bronceada. Lovino le decía Tony. Louis era el menor; tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos ámbar y una piel un poco más blanca que la de su hermano. Ambos eran hijos de Antonio y Lovino.

-¿Iremos con mamá hoy papi?- pregunto inocente Tony, haciendo que su padre le acariciara su cabello.

-Si Tony, hoy iremos a visitar a tu madre al cementerio.- dijo en un tono triste Lovino.

-Maldición, te lo dije tonto- dijo en un puchero Louis. Tony se arrojo a su hermano, abrazándolo; este solo se sonrojo y soltó una sarta de maldiciones.

-Fusososo~, te ves tierno hermanito- restregó su mejilla en la de su hermano.

-¡C-cállate tonto!- dijo, ya que Tony no lo dejaba hablar.

Lovino miraba esto con una sonrisa. Esos pequeños eran su tesoro, y los de su amado bastardo. Hoy era el día en que lo visitaba cada semana al cementerio, y no había día en que lo olvidara… ese bastardo se había quedado en su corazón.

Antonio murió cuando nacieron los gemelos; el decidió que era lo correcto, ya que eran el fruto que con tanto amor Lovino y él habían procreado. Decidió sacrificarse por sus vidas, y antes de morir, hizo que Lovino le prometiera algo:

_-Me prometes que los cuidaras- dijo llorando, ocultando esos ojos esmeraldas de los que tanto Lovino amaba._

_-Te lo prometo Antonio, y te prometo que siempre te amare por el resto de mi vida y hasta que me muera- lloro. No soportaba desperdicie así._

_-Yo también te amare, y te prometo que los cuidare desde donde este- lloro tomando el rostro de su amado.- "Siempre llévame en tus recuerdos Lovi"- sonrió por última vez._

_-Siempre lo hare bastardo- beso a su esposo, sabiendo que sería el ultimo que ambos se entregarían con amor._

_-Te amo Lovi._

Y fue el último que le dijo a su amado. Dejando que su amado se encargara de cuidar el tesoro de ambos.

-Cállate idiota- decía Louis, tratando de quitar a su hermano de encima.

-Antonio- suspiro Lovino. Vi a sus hijos, y luego dirigió su mirada al cielo- ¿Espero que nos estés cuidando idiota?- sonrió- Nuestro tesoro está creciendo rápidamente. Te extrañamos- soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas- Te sigo amando… y aun te llevo en mis recuerdos- sonrió, algún día se volverían a ver y estarían juntos de nuevo.

**~°~Fin~°~**

_No me maten por matar a Toño –corre- Snif, se me vino a la mente, y no se me ocurrió mejor personaje que Antonio para esto, así que per favore, no me maten, ¿si?_

_Díganme si les gusto, o si quieren que me tire a un barranco, me siento culpable por matar a Toño TT-TT._

_¿Review TTwTT?_


End file.
